Kissing Paul Slater
by mediatorgurl
Summary: this was my entry for the contest on megcabotbookclub. we made a contest to see who could make the best story as long as it contained a kiss with Paul Slater. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** I'm sry guys for not putting something up in ferever. ive been extremely busy. i might do something during winter break...if i have time.tear I didn't really participate in the contest cuze i ended up judging. yay. it was pretty fun. :P hope you like my story, its a bit morepg13 than usual. maybe thatll get a different crowd of people. i dunno. lol ok enough blabbering, shutting now.

* * *

I was sitting outside on some rocks watching the sun go down when I saw a guy sitting a little ways away with his head between his knees. He lifted his hands and strung them through his hair causing his head to lift slightly. That's when I saw that it was Paul. He didn't look like he was at all happy. I thought I could actually see a tear in his eye. Now, normally I wouldn't have done anything about this, but come on. I wasn't that mean. Paul was obviously going through some stuff right now; I couldn't just leave him there. Genuinely concerned, I walked over to him. He stood up and leaned against a tall rock. He looked towards the ocean with what looked like deep thought. When I was within a few feet of him, Paul finally saw me. I guess he was embarrassed because he certainly didn't look happy to see me. 

"Paul, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

He gave a frustrated sound and crossed his arms. "I'm fine."

"Paul, you don't look fine..." I said cutting myself off. He had turned away from me when he saw me. But now he finally turned back and met my eyes and looked at me with what I thought was hurt in his eyes.

"It's just..." he said breaking off. "I just can't win, you know?"

"Paul, I'm sorry but...well sometimes you don't always get what you want."

But Paul just shook his head. "No. That's not true. I always get what I want," he said obviously frustrated. "And Suze?" he asked looking into my eyes with what I could see now was definately hurt. "What I want is you."

Suddenly I got pretty uncomfortable. I mean, you try keeping your cool when a guy makes this kind of confesssion to you.

He put his arm around me. What was weird was it wasn't in a sudductive way like he usually did. He didn't pull me in towards him or anything like that. Which I was plenty grateful for. "You know you want me too," he said taking a step closer. This proceeded to make me even more uncomfortable. "Why do you keep fighting it? And don't tell me it's because of Jesse. That's not it. It's something else..."

"Paul..." I started. I don't know what I was going to say but I suddenly did a complete 180. "Why do you keep doing this Paul?"

"Because Suze. I know you want the same thing I do...I've never felt this way about someone before."

I have to admit I lost my breath there for a second. I mean, did he just say that to me? There was no way PAUL SLATER would let his guard down like that. No way.

"Paul..I.."

But he didn't let me finish. He pulled me into the softest kiss I had ever had. He brought his other hand to my neck and softly carressed it while applying some pressure to the small of my back.

I'll tell you one thing. No one had ever touched me like that before. The only word I could think of to decribe the way he touched my back was...well..sexy.

I hated to think it. But, well..there it is. I said it.

I moved my hand to his waist. Then pressed against his chest and abs moving my hand up and down and eventually finding my way up his shirt. I ran my other hand towards his upper chest and took a step closer making him lean against the rock.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I just couldn't resist him, the way he was kissing me running his hand down my side and back up again. I felt terrible about it, and yet at the same time I didn't care. I knew that Jesse and I didn't have a chance. I began to realize that I might have wanted Paul just as bad as he wanted me. I mean, I was definately getting major tingles and fireworks inside of me. They seemed to explode everytime Paul touched me or moved his hand from my neck to my hair. I was overcome when Paul moved his lips from my mouth to my neck, kissing it and spreading his warmth throughout my body. It made me fell...well alive. Not that I felt dead before. But comparitively,yes. Compared to how alive I was feeling right now I had been a walking zombie for the whole of my life.

We sank down to the ground and I ran my hands up his shirt making it raise up quite a bit and causing Paul to sink down under me in pleasure. Although he certainly did not go alone. I dipped down after him as well and began grazing his 6 pack with my mouth. Paul's mouth didn't respond, but his body sure did. I could feel the bliss errupting throughout his body and then he gently took hold of my sides and lead my face back towards him in to yet another kiss. Then rolling me over and touching me all over as he never had before. His hands traveling to the waistline of my shirt then grabbing my waist and massaging their way to the small of my back and then mustering out, "Oh suze."

* * *

**A/N:** well i just reread this from forever ago and dang lol. a lil more sexual than usual. hope thats ok, but i mean, the title does ward off most of the people who would be offended i think. shrugs hope you like it. 


	2. chappie 2

**A/N:** **Main updates:**

**the competition is over**

**next chap is coming. it will the last and most likely be long and will take awhile.**

ok ok im writing another one as a sequel sorta thing just cuze im in the mood.i originally wasnt going to write anymore after this but ive managed to make this story go somewhere so rejoice hehe. i wouldve made this one longer but wereleavin tomorrow for arkansas so i thought id post what i have.the next one i post im pretty sure will be the last chap for this, but it will be a long one unless i find a rly good place to stop. till thenyou can always read my other stuff you know :P newayz yes the competition is over i just forgot to post my entry up here for all you peeps to see. and i didnt win seeing as i helped judge so lol. tell me if you like that i put the main points above. i figure most people dont want to read all this so i thought id do a outline sorta thing. so enough of me blabbering and more writing you say....yeah..ok..writing now. yay!

* * *

So I know what you're thinking. Yeah, don't even deny it. So I didn't do it. Yeah...but I sure as hell feel like I did. I mean, guilt wise. I mean, I'd like to think that I'm not that kind of girl. No matter how attractive Paul may be, I'd like to think that I have a strong enough moral fiber to resist him. You know? I mean, I practically hate him. Mostly because of the way he makes me feel but whatever. It's just not fair you know? Ugh I hate being a girl sometimes. Although, I'm sure it's worse for guys. The whole not-being-able-to-resist-thingI mean.

Yeah, so I was sitting, well, lying there,and we were you know. I hate to blame it all on him but after all, he _was_ all over me. What's a girl to do? Anyways, I just remember my hands underneath his shirt and feeling his amazing 6-pack. Then _my_ shirt started to ride up and I'm pretty sure it wasn't an accident. I can say that because even if it was, Paul certainly tried to finish the job. Right about then was when it hit me how wrong it was.

Even when he was touching me and how much I seemed to want him to never stop, I just couldn't do it. It wasn't right. I didn't love him. I _wanted_ him, but I didn't love him. So we didn't do it. I hate to admit that I almost did, but that's the truth. I'm not perfect. I started to sit up and he immediately stopped, out of breath.

"What?" he gasped. "You okay?" Then before I could come up with a rambling he kissed me again and tried to get me to sink back down again. You know, by touching my stomach in that way that only guys do. Only I didn't. It was _really_ hard, but I inched away.

"Wait, Suze, Wait," he whispered softly as he reached up and pulled me close. He knelt beside me and was running his hands up and down my body. "We don't have to..." he said. "We can just sit here and talk or something."

"Paul," I pleaded. I was loosing strength by the milisecond. "I can't."

"I'm sorry...I thought you wanted to. Look its late, let's just go inside or something."

"I can't.."

"Why not? Your house is right over there. Look, I won't push it. I'm sorry. I'm happy, really, I am. I'm _definately_ satisfied. You're amazing. I hope you know that," he told me as he pushed one of my curls from my face. And then, did something amazingly sweet, I have to admit. Especially for Paul. He kissed me on the cheek and gave one of his jaw-droping smiles.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and tried to lead me to my house but I wouldn't budge. He turned and looked confused. "What? You want to stay out here? I mean, it's ok with me but you seemed like you wanted to go so.."

"Paul, I'm locked out. I can't go back inside. I have nowhere to go. Why do you think I was out here?"

"Oh, well, I have my car. We could go somewhere if you want."


End file.
